Diary of a Demi Titan
by Saeraleis
Summary: This diary was discovered lost in New York. It belonged to a girl named Jamie Grey who claimed to be the daughter of a lesser-known titan named Aigaios. Whether her story is true or not, is for you to decide.
1. August 10 2011

August 10, 2011

Dear Diary,

My name is Jamie Grey, and my life totally sucks. My dad is a retarded bastard that dumped my mum the moment she told him she was pregnant. Mum was completely devoted to dad, so when he left, she went psycho. She started drinking and doing illegal drugs and smoking to help her forget dad. I was her second child by ten minutes. Yeah. Dad got her pregnant with twins, and I was the second.

Anyways, I had to live five years with my mentally insane mum and evil twin. She was determined dad would come back and take us from mum. I wasn't. I decided dad was awful from the start and tried to help mum. But, being a drunk, she often beat me. She tried to beat Kalyssa too, but Kalyssa got out of it by lying about something, forcing the blame on me, and I would take her beating. And Kalyssa would be praised, though in drunkenness, for coming forward and telling mum.

When Kalyssa and I turned five, our father returned and dumped huge news on us. He told us that he was the Greek titan Aigaios, titan of sea storms. I thought he was lying, so he made it rain over me for a week. After that, mum and Kalyssa made my life completely and utterly miserable, saying I was an idiot for disrespecting my father.

When Kalyssa and I turned 6, Aigaios returned. He sat down with us and told us his intentions and that he needed our help. At first I was excited. An all-powerful titan wanting your help. What's not to be excited about? But the longer he stayed and talked with us, pouring out his plot, I realize what a complete menace he was. His plan involved the deaths of many humans and animals. I wouldn't stand for that much death and misery. That's when things took a turn for the worse for me. Aigaios took mum into the kitchen while Kalyssa scolded me, telling me to learn to hold my tongue. When they came out, mum's eyes were blazing with anger. She dragged me to a cupboard and locked me in for 3 days and 3 nights of no food or water. I was practically dead when she let me out. She and Kalyssa moved me to an empty room. No windows. No furniture. Only dust resided in the room. They locked me in, only ever unlocking the door to feed me or to beat me or let me go to school, considering mum would've been in deep trouble if I hadn't. They threatened me a lot. They said if I told anyone about them beating me, they'd hang me in the backyard. To avoid all of this, I bent their rules and brought a friend home every day after school.

Her name was Heidi. She was our neighbor and she was my age and she loved me. She treated me as though I were a young child in need of her motherly care. One day, she managed the truth out of me and yelled at my mum and sister. I was locked up for a week. I returned to school saying I had gotten sick. They had forbidden me from ever speaking to Heidi again, but I could tell she was always watching.

A few days ago, she came into the room with a set of handcuffs. She handcuffed me and threw me into the trunk of mum's car. I could feel the car moving somewhere. When we stopped, she dragged me out and took me to the top of a mountain. Naturally the first face I cower from was my father's. He stood beside another man whom Kalyssa addressed as though he were king of the world. She called him Kronos. I was too frightened to pay much attention to the conversation, but I soon found myself chained to a wall with Kalyssa and a second girl torturing me.

Heidi came and saved me just yesterday and she's taking me away. She said that I had a protector, a satyr, who was supposed to take me and Kalyssa somewhere, but Heidi told me she had shooed him off, promising to get me there. I saw this notebook sitting on display in a bookshop and Heidi got it for me. She told me we'll be there tomorrow.

Right now we're in a cheap hotel. I can't sleep. I can feel the bed bugs bustling around in my sheets. Heidi's already asleep, snoring away on the bed beside mine. I wonder where she's taking me… I wonder if Kalyssa will be able to find me there or if I'll ever see her face again… In fact, I wonder if I'll ever be able to sleep again after such a tormenting time on the mountain… I think Kalyssa called it Mount Orthys…

Heidi's awake… Something's wrong… I wonder wha


	2. August 11 2011

August 11, 2011

Dear Diary,

A monster had found us last night. A Minotaur, I think. The colossus ox-headed man only had eyes for me. The thing didn't even give Heidi a second glance until she sent him flying through the wall. I felt so defenseless, just sitting there, gaping at them. Even more peculiar, at one point, I noticed Heidi's eyes. Usually they were brown and human. But when I saw them just then, they were amber and canine-like. Heidi is quiet peculiar….

After the fight Heidi took me away from the hotel, running. At some point, I became exhausted and couldn't run, so Heidi carried me. She didn't even break a sweat. She ran like that was all she ever did. I got another good look at her eyes. They were brown, but they gave her another canine appearance. They made her look like she was tempted to stick her tongue out and let it flap in the wind.

After a while, we came to the Greek-looking place. It had this sign engraved in white marble. How I knew it was in ancient Greek and said "Camp Half-Blood" I honestly don't know because I passed out from exhaustion just then.

I woke up a few minutes ago. I am currently sitting in what looks to be an infirmary and

Someone's coming.

_~Jamie_


	3. August 20 2011

August 20, 2011

Dear Diary,

This camp is hectic. The 'leaders' of the camp are Chiron, a centaur that trains demigods and is probably really old, and one kid from every cabin. As soon as I was released from the infirmary, they called a meeting that I was invited to. I didn't really want to until I found out that Heidi was going. Then I agreed. The meeting was crazy. There was this girl named Clarisse who stared at me the whole time. She frightens me. I don't like it… There was also a boy named Percy and a girl named Annabeth. They sat there holding hands when they weren't speaking… It made me feel so alone in the world. Nobody has ever really cared for me… Except for Heidi. She's my best friend.

She's been acting really weird since we got here. She looks around like someone is going to jump out and decapitate her. But she's never afraid when someone comes up to her with a sword… I will find out what is up with Hei

_**THIS IS THE LAST ENTRY JAMIE GREY WILL EVER WRITE!**_

_**~AIGAIOS**_


	4. August 27 2011

August 27, 2011

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Aigaios actually found me and kidnapped me! Everyone at camp said that I would be safe! He scares me now more than ever. He tortured me so much. I thought I was going to end up dead. He didn't even bother to feed me. Only a few demigods that took pity on me brought me food and water, but they couldn't risk bringing me much. One of the boys said if anyone was caught slipping me food, then nobody would be able to bring me any because Aigaios would probably put me on high surveillance.

Their dungeons were horrible. There was still dried blood left from everyone before me. Every day, Kalyssa came down to tease me. She threw things at me, spat at me, laughed at me, but most of the time, she just hauled me to a torture chamber to torment me. She had dad create a bullet that would cause me more pain and cause me to bleed more but as long as it was lodged in my body, I couldn't die. If Kalyssa would've beheaded me, that bullet would've been the only thing keeping me alive. My family scares me. Why do they hate me so much?

Heidi found me about five days after I was taken. Aigaios did something I really wasn't expecting. He chained Heidi to a chair and had Kalyssa hook her up to some machine. He looked at me and noticed my confusion. Then he explained. The machine was designed to drain werewolves of their powers, strength and only the strongest could go through the machine without dying. Heidi looked nervous then and she looked at me. Her brown eyes were amber again and I realized that's what was so strange about her and why she preferred to be with me than anyone else. That's why she could run while carrying me and not wearing down. She was a werewolf.

Aigaios stared the machine up and left, leaving Kalyssa to stand guard on both of us. Heidi was fighting against the chains that held her to the chair, but she was starting to wear out. She looked so tired and weak. It was like I could see her strength drain out of her before my very eyes. She stopped struggling after two minutes hooked to the machine. She started going limp, lacking the ability to stay stiff. She wasn't strong enough to survive. I could tell just from looking at her. The one person that ever truly cared for me was going to die and all I could do was watch.

Heidi's eyes eventually closed and she sat there, limp, and unconscious. I knew she was still alive, because I could see her gradually slowing breathing through my tears. Heidi couldn't leave me. I needed her.

Suddenly the door to the torture chamber was thrown open and a boy walked in. Kalyssa began to taunt him, saying how it would take him a while to overcome her and how Heidi had about two minutes before she was dead. The boy shoved Kalyssa into a wall and started unhooking Heidi from the machine. Kalyssa called to Aigaios as she pulled him away from Heidi and fought him. Aigaios appeared behind Kalyssa and hooked Heidi to the machine again. Heidi's death was fast approaching. The boy saw me and threw a knife at me. I thought it was going to kill me or something, but instead, the knife cut through the chains and freed me. I ran to Heidi and unhooked her from the machine again and unchained her. I dragged her off to the side and tried to wake her up as the boy fought my deranged twin.

Heidi woke up and saw the boy. Her strength returned in a hurry and she tackled Kalyssa to the ground and they fought. The boy took me from the room. He told me his name was Ringo and that he was going to help us. He then told me a secret. He told me he had fallen in love with Heidi. He waited for me to react and when I didn't he went back into the torture chamber where growls and hisses could be heard.

After a few more minutes, Ringo walked out supporting Heidi. He looked at me and frowned, realizing he couldn't help us both. Heidi frowned as well before transforming into a wolf with blonde fur and amber eyes. A wolf or not, I could tell it was my best friend. She told us to hold onto her tightly and once we had done that, she ran as fast as she could, which, mind you, was very fast. I was amazed when we got to camp in about two hours from a distance that would've taken days.

I'm still shocked Heidi didn't tell me about this. I've been avoiding her. I want her, but I'm just so mad. I can't believe that all this time, my one and only friend was a werewolf and she didn't bother to tell me. If Heidi cares about me, she'll find me and apologize. It may not be considered lying, but it was considered keeping secrets. She knows I hate secrets. They make me feel so left out. Yet she kept this from me for all these years.

But this does explain a lot. Why dogs would bark at Heidi when she walks past. Why cats get one good look at her, and then take off in the opposite direction. Why Heidi loves running and chasing things. I think I'm just using this as an excuse to stay away from her. To be honest, I'm not really that mad, because I understand why she kept this from me. She didn't want to scare me.

But she has, and so I will avoid her. I'm hiding from her right now. I found a cave in the forest where I've been hiding ever since we got back. I took some ambrosia and nectar with me from my injuries. They still hurt like hell. I'm genuinely amazed that this diary entry isn't covered in blood. Some sort of mira

I hear footsteps…

I just looked. Heidi has found my hiding spot. I should hide this before she discovers it… I may be scared of her but I don't want to

I found a hiding spot in my cave. Heidi just walked in and she looking for me. She keeps saying sweet things, like how she's not going to hurt me and that she didn't mean to scare me. I know she means it, but I don't want to come out. I want her to think I'm mad, not scared.

I think she's found me. Better hide this…

_~Jamie_


	5. August 30 2011

August 30, 2011

Dear Diary,

I'm scared of the whole camp now. They've been trying to help me, but they just can't. I feel like if I let anyone get close to me, they'll hurt me. I'm scared.

I was staring at a knife yesterday like it was my true love. Am I going suicidal? I don't want to leave, yet I do… Maybe it's for the better if I did commit suicide. Heidi would have more time with Ringo and she wouldn't have to chase after me every time my fath

He's back.

Why is Aigaios back?

What does he want from me?

He can't find me! Luckily, I was hiding. Unluckily, he's a titan and he doesn't miss a beat.

Why couldn't I be normal?

What did I do to turn the universe against m

I am committing suicide. Good-bye.

_~Jamie Grey_


	6. September 3 2011

September 3, 2011

Dear Diary,

Aigaios wrote that… He hates me so much! And I hate him too! Why does he hate me? I've never done anything wrong to him before. I defy him because I don't believe in what he's doing.

Heidi isn't around very often anymore. A spy on Mount Orthys helped me escape. I am very grateful of her help. Heidi probably wouldn't have noticed that I had gone… She's always with Ringo and she's left me…

Maybe I am better off being Aigaios's prisoner… At least then I have some use… It just hurts… I feel so alone and unloved… Heidi's left me and nobody really cared for me in my family…

I wonder if I should commit suicide… After all, I do have a knife… And since nobody really cares, I wouldn't really be missed…

I will. I don't belong here. I never have belonged anywhere. It's just taken me this long to realize it. Nobody could love me… I'm an emotionally and physically scarred nobody…

I don't belong…

_~Jamie_


	7. September 10 2011

September 10, 2011

Dear Diary,

I think I have depression. I can't shake the feeling that I don't belong anywhere. If I did belong, wouldn't someone care about me? Heidi is gone. My parents and twin hate me. I'm alone in the world, aren't I?

Have you ever woken up one morning, and suddenly realized that? It hurts. A lot. I would know.

I woke up this morning and stretched. I looked around for Heidi, like I do every morning. And every morning when I remember she's gone, I collapse onto my bed and plead the Gods to just take my life, right then and there. I hate being alone. It's the worst feeling in the world to wake up and realize that if you get frightened, even a little, at any time that whole day, there will be no one there to hold you and tell you you're safe. If you get hurt, there is nobody there to kiss your cheek and tell you you're ok. There is never anyone there to love you.

Maybe I should just stay here, in bed, forever. Nobody is there to care. Nobody is there to pull me out of bed and laugh when I just curl back up. There isn't one person to lay in bed with me at night and say 'I love you' a thousand times and a thousand more. Because everything that I've ever been told about being worthless and unloved is all true, there is no way I can find something to hold onto to keep me going. I hate myself. I hate life!

I'm going to end it right here. Right now. I don't want blood everywhere, so I'll go into the forest. Hopefully I won't be seen…

~Jamie


	8. September 15 2011

September 15, 2011

Dear Diary,

I was stopped.

I didn't manage it.

I was stopped by Justus. He was actually really sweet. He sat with me for an hour, comforting me, and telling me that I couldn't possibly be as alone as I claim (and then I blushed) and he brought me back here. Ever since he's been coming to see me. He's been getting me out of bed and making sure I'm not going suicidal and eating and bathing and such. He's so nice to me… I wonder why…

Kalyssa made an appearance just yesterday and kidnapped me. She tormented me and she would've killed me if Justus hadn't saved me. He's protecting me. From Kalyssa. From my parents. From myself…

How can I ask for more than someone to simply protect me and care for me like he does?

~Jamie


	9. September 20 2011

September 20, 2011

Dear Diary,

Justus doesn't care like I'd thought he did.

I saw him.

He was kissing her.

Why would he kiss her, other than to prove that he hates me?

I threw myself over a cliff, but I didn't do anything but injure myself, unfortunately… I got released from the infirmary just yesterday and he's been avoiding me.

Not that I care.

I'm avoiding him.

He hates me.

They have someone always watching me to stop me if I go suicidal. They won't tell me how long this will go on for, but when they do stop, I'll throw myself off the cliff.

And this time, I'll hit the rocks.

I know I will.

~Jamie


	10. September 28 2011

September 28, 2011

Dear Diary,

I just got back after a date. I didn't want to, at first, but he talked me into it, and now I can't stop smiling. He took me to lunch and then we saw I movie. I fell asleep halfway through, but before we did, he kissed me. When he woke me up, I asked why, and he told me it was because he'd fallen in love with me. I didn't tell him that I didn't believe him, but then he carried me back to camp and I knew he was being honest about it. He's so sweet…

His name is Jason MacGrath. He's a son of Athena. His eyes are the most beautiful grey I've ever seen, even though every Athena kid's eyes are the same grey. Regardless, I'm convinced that his are just more beautiful than them. That can happen, right?

We met when I was trying to commit suicide, again… He stopped me and then told me he was going to take me on a date to clear my head and give me time to breathe some fresh air, or air fresher than that at camp. It felt nice to be out. When I go out alone, I'm always afraid that Kalyssa will find me. With Jason by my side, I feel safe. I know he'll protect me from my evil twin, even though he doesn't even know she exists. Oh well. That's a bridge we'll cross later.

I see him coming!

~Jamie


	11. October 2 2011

October 2, 2011

Dear Diary,

Jason loves me.

I can see it in his beautiful grey eyes every time he looks at me. I can see that it's a love that goes to his core. I know that he loves me with his heart and soul and that he'll protect me until the end of time. I'd say the same, but I'm useless when fighting, so all I can offer him is my love, but Jason told me that's more than enough. He's so amazing.

Oh, Gods! I'm gushing again!

Heidi's taken a break from her boyfriend, but she's been avoiding me because all I ever do is gush about Jason to her. A lot. She's never liked girl talks about boys or hair or make-up, so it makes sense. But still, I feel guilty about it. She's the first person to ever be nice to me, and I'm unintentionally pushing her away… I wonder what I could do to make it up to her… What would a werewolf like?

~Jamie


End file.
